Nobody knows
by Blainefan95
Summary: Klaine love. Sometimes everybody cries. The most important thing is, that they can always confort each other.


It was a cold winter afternoon. Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the warm room on Blaine's bed. They were studying, or that's what they said to their parents. The truth was, that they had no time lately, so they needed some time together. Blaine's parents were still working, so they were alone.

„Hmm… I missed this." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand.

„Me too." Blaine said pulling Kurt closer. Their lips met in the middle. Kurt's lips opened slowly, letting Blaine's tongue in. It felt really good. They enjoyed the moment for a while, than Blaine pulled away.

„What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

„Nothing special. Just wanted to see your face." Blaine smiled.

„Why didn't you just open your eyes?"

„Did you ever tried to make out with open eyes?"

„Nope. Did you?"

„No, I think it would be weird. Wanna try?"

„Yeah. I'm pretty curious now."

Blaine pulled him closer again. They kissed with opened eyes. After 5 seconds they started to laugh. It was weird.

„I told you." Blaine said laughing.

„I should believe you next time."

„You should."

„I feel like I can't kiss you again. I'll laugh."

„It semms like I have to kiss you than."

„Do you think I'll let you?"

„Did I say you have a choice?"

„Should I be afraid?"

„Maybe you sould." Blaine said pushing Kurt down on the bed, laying on top of him, so Kurt couldn't move. He wanted to laugh, but Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, so he couldn't. They kissed pasionatly, Kurt forgot all the laughing. All he felt was pure love and passion. They breathed together in that beautiful silence. Kurt felt that warm feeling he knew so well, he started to blush. His heart beated quickly, he thought Blaine could feel it too. He needed to stop now. They didn't have sex yet and Kurt wanted to make it right. He wanted to go slow. Blaine was ready, but didn't want to make Kurt feel unconfortable.

„Blaine?!" Kurt said shaking. Blaine pulled away.

„Let me guess, you wanna stop, right?"

„I'm sorry."

„Don't be. It's okey. I don't want you to do anything, you're not ready to." He said in a calm tone. He pulled away and set on his feet. Kurt set up too.

„It's not that I don't want it. I want it Blaine, more than anything. But I don't want it to happen just like that. It's very important. We need to talk about it. And your parents will be here in half an hour by the way." He smiled at the last sentence.

„I understand." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand. „I can wait."

„I love you."

„I love you more."

„That's impossible." They both laughed.

„Hey, listen. I know exactly what I want. I want to be with you forever. Maybe it will scare you, but it's the truth. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to live with you, in OUR apartment, and one day, I wanna merry you."

„It doesn't scare me. I want the same." Kurt said warm tears falling from his eyes.

„Why are you crying?" Blaine asked smiling.

„I just imagined our future. These are happy tears. But I should stop. When I'm crying I look like a duck."

„A really cute duck."

„It's ugly."

„It's adorable."

„Easy for you to say that. You saw me cry a million times. I never saw you cry. Did you ever cry? Can you cry?"

„Of course I can. I'm a human. I use to cry, when I'm alone."

„When did you cry last time?"

„Yesterday evening."

„Why?"

„I watched 'P.S. I love you' and I imagined my life without you. It would be horrible."

„I still can't imagine you cry. We should watch that movie together."

„You really want me to cry?"

„Yes. Sorry. I just think it would be great, that I could comfort you this time."

„Sounds really good. We'll watch it this evening, okey?"

„Okey."

„So what do you want to do now?"

„Hmm… I think you know."

„I guess so. Who starts?"

„You."

„Okey. I guess I have the perfect song for our situation."

„Pink?"

„Of course. She's a godness."

„Just start singing."

Blaine smiled. He looked around his room looking for his guitar. He saw it beside his bed, so he stood up to grab it, than walked back and set on the bed again. He showed Kurt his favourite Warbler smile and started to play. Kurt started to smile, when he recignized the song. Blaine started to sing:

Nobody knows

Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows


End file.
